carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis’s secret (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Verdict Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Pool Area) Fallon is having a rough time now that her mother has returned and that everyone is after Blake. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Blake tells Krystle he is leaving, he does noy have time for a breakfast with her. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio - exteriors/Kitchen) Alexis crosses Tony while leaving the art studio. decides that her studio gives her the right to use the staff as her own. She requests Mrs. Gunnerson to purchase a few items for her. Joseph, of course, does not approve - but neither does Krystle. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Corridor/Living Room) Krystle has a little chat with Alexis and tells her that she will protect Blake and that she is the mistress of the house - Alexis is not. Alexis will take that under advisement. Scene 5 : Raffinery Steven meets Blake just after he resigned from Denver Carrington's raffinery. Scene 6 : Denver Carrington (Andrew's office) Blake asks Andrew to cut Steven of his will. Also, Claudia is well enough to leave the hospital so Blake wants Andrew to help her to return to her home. Scene 7 : Probation Department Blake has an unpleasant moment while waiting for the probation officer. Scene 8 : Memorial Hospital Andrew tell Claudia Matthew and Lindsay left for South America. Andrew tries to convince Claudia not to find Lindsay because her adulterous affair would make her loose her daughter's custody. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio - exteriors) Alexis tries to reconcile with Fallon. Fallon is still not receptive. Scene 10 : Blaisdel House (exteriors) Andrew brings Claudia to her home. Scene 11 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Blake has an idea for Alexis : paying her off. Andrew cannot believe that Blake would pay Alexis $500,000 for that little studio. Scene 12 : Blaisdel House (Lindsay's bedroom)/Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Desperate, Claudia attempts suicide. While sedated, she contacts Blake. Scene 13 : Blaisdel House (exteriors/Lindsay's bedroom) Blake rushes over to Claudia's house and has Dr. Nick Toscani, a psychologist working for his football team for 3 months, meet him there. Nick brings Claudia to and saves her life. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio - exteriors) Alexis won't take the money Andrew has brought with him - she is there to protect Steven. Andrew drops a bomb on Alexis by telling her that Blake has cut Steven out of his will because his son wants nothing more to do with him. Alexis will not have any of this Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Guest bedroom) Blake moves Claudia into the house. Scene 16 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs/Library) Blake wants Nick to be a personal doctor to Claudia. Nick refuses his proposition. Scene 17 : Carrington Mansion (Vestibule) On his way out, Nick runs into Krystle which makes him change his mind. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Nick informs Blake that he accepts his proposition. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) Fallon's only coping mechanism is to try to find Michael. Krystle suggests that may not be a good idea, and then tells her she is pregnant. Scene 20 : Tacky Motel (exteriors) Fallon is not happy with the prospect of Krystle being pregnant and decides the only remedy is to get pregnant herself. So she invites Jeff to a motel, not telling him why she is so eager to have a baby. Scene 21 : Steven's apartment Alexis tells Steven that he may be the only one of Blake's children. Steven does not want to hear it, but Alexis tells Steven that Fallon is not Blake's daughter. Scene 22 : Nick's house Nick finally got in good with Blake, which is part of his plan all along. Nick is going to get Blake, for something Blake did but doesn't know yet. Next Episode : Fallon's father